


Spider-Man, Spider-Man

by spooderboyandtincan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Precious Peter Parker, dad tony stark, not st@rker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooderboyandtincan/pseuds/spooderboyandtincan
Summary: Peter proudly plays his new theme song for the Avengers.
Relationships: Peter Parker and Ned Leeds - Relationship, Peter Parker and Tony Stark, Peter Parker and the Avengers
Kudos: 113





	Spider-Man, Spider-Man

“Peter!!” Ned shouted. “Peter!! Waaaaait!!”

The boy turned around to see his best friend running up to him, panting. 

“Hi, Ned!!” he greeted cheerfully.

“Ohmygod ohmygod did you hear?!”

“Hear what?”

“The frickin’ Spider-Man theme song!! You haven’t heard it yet?!”

“What?! There’s a Spider-Man theme song?!”

“Yeah, bro!!”

Frantically, Peter searched it up on his phone. Sure enough, there was an official video for the theme song. 

Whoa. He was official!!

~~~~~

Peter sprinted into the compound, brandishing his phone. Happy had driven him home, not Tony, because the man was in a meeting. He had told his sort-of uncle all about how he had a theme song now, bouncing up and down on his seat. 

Happy hadn’t seemed enthusiastic, but Peter caught him smiling in the corner of his eye.

“Mr. Staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaark!!” he shouted, bursting through the door. 

Instead of Tony, however, he was greeted with the faces of Steve, Sam, Nat and Bruce. 

“Oh, hey guys!! Check this out!!” he flopped down on the couch. “Where’s Mr. Stark?”

“He’s still in his meeting. Ran longer than he’d thought. He said to tell you he’ll come as soon as he can.”

“Okay!! Listen to this!!” He couldn’t wait to show Tony. He would be so proud!

~~~~~

Tony was hardly surprised that the minute he walked into the compound, Peter launched himself at him. “Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark!!! Look at this!! Look look look!!”

The man laughed and ruffled his curls. Bending to see the screen, he asked, grinning, “What is it, Pete?”

“It’s the Spider-Man theme song!!!” Peter cried.

“Really? That’s amazing!” It really was. He made a mental note to add the theme to one of Peter’s playlists.

“Yeah!! Listen!!”

It surprisingly catchy- it had a nice beat. “Wow, Pete, that’s great!!” he said after the song had finished.

“I know, right!! It’s so cool!! And I’m official now!!”

Tony laughed and kissed the boy’s curls. “You are, Petey. I’m so proud of you!”

“You are? Thanks, Mr. Stark!!” The boy was positively beaming, like his own ray of sunshine. 

“Of course! We should ice cream to celebrate, huh?”

“Yeah!!”


End file.
